Deceptive
by PracticallyYours
Summary: Living in a little town located in Maine, that Belle has never even seen the town of, that is until tragedy strikes the town of Storybrooke, and Belle soon finds herself in the middle of things, and decides it upon herself to figure out what's going on in the town
1. There's a little town in Maine

_**So this is my first Ouat story, and just before everyone reads this story I would like to say. I'm taking a different take on these characters, so don't be surprise if I make a character not be like the ones we're use too; Like Belle I want to build her up into the character we all know and love. This story doesn't really follow the storyline for some of the characters. It's AU so it's totally different, and if it's not your Red beauty cup of tea, Then I suggest you get a coffee :P But now that, that's out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to updated soon.  
**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Once upon a time or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Do you realize why your here Belle?"

Here she was sitting in a office with a man who teaches what's real and what's not. She didn't want to be here this isn't what she had ever wanted. She didn't need a man telling her what she saw wasn't real. Because she knows that what she saw was entirely not fake.

"Because people feel the need to tell me something otherwise."

The man across from her looked distress. He took his glasses off to squeeze the center of his nose; he shook his head breathing in and out trying to think of what to say to the girl sitting across from him without making a mess of things.

"Belle, I don't think your crazy. It's just." he stop. Taking in a deep breath and putting his glasses back on, and leaning forward to get Belle attention that she had taken off of him a while ago. "People are scared of things that they don't believe in."

"And that's why people are ignorant!" Belle spoke loudly at him before she looked down at the floor not wanting to look at the man sitting across from her. "Belle" she heard her name after a few moments. She brought her head up revealing a single tear on her face. "I'm not crazy. I know what I saw." she let out a shaky breath. "Why would I have any reason to lie about this?"

The man continue to stare at Belle. His mouth was hung open; his mind trying to find the right words.

"Belle I don't think your lying." He admitted while he joined his hands together. "I just think that you're so caught up in the books that you read, and your starting to actually find yourself seeing or feeling like that 'thing' was really there." He derive. He watched as Belle shook her head repeatedly. "You see Belle people can get caught up on what's real and what's not. They forget about reality and soon find themselves hanging on to a grip of something that really isn't there."

Belle got up from her chair only to have the man follow her actions. "I knew it. You believe the same as the others. You think I'm crazy!" She shouts at the man. "Well I'm not I know what I saw, and if I knew what kind of mess it would have gotten me into I wouldn't have said a word! But I did because I was scared! I was scared of what I saw, What it could do to me, and if anyone would believe me. Because I didn't want to feel like I was losing my mind. But I guess it's true because that's what everyone thinks. Even if I doubt it myself sometimes; I will never stop believing what I saw is real."

"Belle, you don't get it if you keep this act up their going to lock you away!" He tells her. She looks at him before pain crosses over her features. He shakes his head before sitting back down. "I don't know what to believe Belle; I don't know if I should believe you or my own eyes."

Belle's heart twisted inside as she walked over to her seat. She placed her hands on her knees before looking at him. "I think I need to start from the beginning. If I did that would you listen?" She watch as Dr. Hopper nodded his head. She inhaled a deep breath before she began.

_**End of prologue **_

* * *

She was seated up on top of a barrel like she had been for hours now. She let the book that she had been enduring to lead her into a world of her own. She had done this many times before. Living inside her head that was filled with a different life then her own. She played the part of book characters. She was them as they were her. Right now she was a detective who was working their way through a murder scene. That was until she was pulled away from her part.

"Belle"

Taking her eyes off the book to met with familiar eyes. These familiar eyes were none other then the man who raised her. Apart from his eyes looking calm he had a stern look on his face.

"Yes Father?" She asked with bright eyes.

"I've been standing here for two minutes repeating your name. This is why I hate books. You pay more attention to those books of yours than the flowers that needed to be water hours ago." He said harshly.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I was getting to the best part." She confessed.

"Your always getting to the best part" He said starkly.

"I didn't realize the time I apologize again." She expressed.

Her father stared at her until he took his hat off and put his hand onto his head and down his neck; he rubbed his neck and blew out air from his mouth. "Just get it when you can okay?" He requested as he placed the hat back on his head.

Belle nodded, agreeing to her father request. "I'm going to go into town for an hour or so. Watch the shop until I get home." He order her as he walked away from the girl and out the door before she even had the chance to reply.

She inhaled a breath of air as she heard the bell make the final ringing noise from were her father had just left. She hopped off the barrel then started to fix her skirt as she walked over to water the plants. Upon doing so she heard the bell start to ring again. She looked over to a man who enter the shop. He gave her a smile small as he started to look at the flowers.

Belle was keeping an eye on him as she water each plant. The man looked like a decent fellow. He had darker skin and a buzz looking hair cut that match the facial hair on his face. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a name tag that read "Billy".

Belle had never seen him before in her life. But Belle had never really seen anyone outside her father. Sure Belle was old enough to be out on her own. But she just never really had it in her to leave her father. She and her father had been living in Storybrooke for as long as she can remember, and she can remember how her father told her that "The world was a scary place and it is filled with nothing but evil people who do foolish things to you." So she had been stuck in her father's flower shop not once stepping foot in the town of Storybrooke. Her father would have her believe that she was caught up in books and too childish to see what really is around her, and Belle at a time believe him, maybe she still does.

"Excuse me"

Belle jumped a little at the sound of this man's voice. It caught her off guard as she was reading his name tag.

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you but I was hoping you can help me. The man questioned.

"I-um" was the only thing Belle could say right now. This was the very first time she had talk to someone other then her father. This was hard for her.

The man continued to stare at her as she tried to get her thoughts together. "Um yes I can help you." Belle finally responded.

She was standing there feeling a little accomplish of herself. She had manage to talk straight for five seconds. Smiling to herself as the man just looked at her. "Well anyways. I need help with finding a flower." He admitted.

Belle laughed softly. "There's flowers all around us I'm sure their not to difficult to find." She told him as she brought up her hands to circle around them.

He laughed. "I can see that." He claimed. Belle looked at he as if he were mad. Why would he need help finding flowers if he knew where they already were? "What I meant was I need help finding a flower for a girl." He added.

"Oh" Belle deadpan. She mentally slapped herself for that. How could she had thought that was what he meant.

"The thing is I thought you would be a big help. Since your a girl and you work at a flower shop." He stated as he let out a small laugh at what he said. "I know it's kind of stupid but I would appreciate your help." He confessed giving Belle a small smile.

"I would love to help." Belle replied with a smile of her own.

"Great!" He chimed happily as he clap his hands together. "Oh first things first. What is she like?" Belle inquired.

With this question the man's eyes light up as he picture the girl in his mind. "She's, She's beautiful; she has the most breathtaking eyes and her smile is stunning. She's just drop-dead-gorgeous."

Belle chuckled at the man. She found it cute how smitten he was. But at the same time when he was talking she was picturing the face of this 'Beautiful' girl. This was different for her; it's just this girl sounded so awe-inspiring.

"Oh and she loves red!" He raised his voice.

Belle jumped at the raise in his tone. He looked over to her giving a apologetic smile. "I think I have a idea." Belle told the man.

She walk over to one of the flower pots and grab a pair of scissors to cut one single white rose. She walked back over to the man with the rose in her hand. "I know you said she likes red but if you give her this rose I'm sure she will love it. Not only does a rose mean love; but this color white symbolizes innocence, purity, and...eternity. So your telling her that your love is innocence and pure for her, and that you will love her for eternity." Belle had wonder off after finishing her sentence. She was looking off in the distance; her eyes were bright as she finally shook her head. Still having a small smile on her face.

"You sure that she will like this?" He asked the girl.

"I assure you. She'll be very grateful." Belle reply looking at the man as he pulled out his wallet. She shook her head. "Don't worry about paying me. All I want is that you have the best of luck with her." Belle told the man.

"Thank you for this. I really do appreciate it." He made know.

Belle watched as the man gave her a smile and a small wave as he exited through the door. Belle was both happy and sad at the same time. She was happy because this man was off to see a girl who he clearly loved, and she is sad because this had been the first person to ever talk to her this does not count her father. But overall she was mostly sad about if she would ever have this experience again.

She shook off her sadness and went back to her place at the barrel. She picked up her book and began to read again. After a few moments she raised her head in realization. She had forgot to tell the man that the color white also indicates death.

* * *

One-forty-five the old clock read on the wall. Belle was frantically walking around the shop; she had been for a while now. After she had finished the book the ending of it had her in a panic. Her father hadn't came home yet, this was unusual. She had been left alone at the shop before; but she had never been left alone for this long before; her father would normally return within the few hours he had left, But he had been gone for quite some time, and this is why she is in a panic.

Belle looked out the window for any sign of her father being near. She breathe in air through her nose; trying to calm herself she needed to relax, to just settled down. "_My father is fine, he said he would be back in a hour or so." _She thought to herself as she looked out the window one more time. She exhaled her breath through her nose before she rushed to the shop door, and managing to grab her coat along the way, before she was out the door and onto the streets.

Cold wind hit her as soon as she step out the door, causing chills down her spine. She looked around her. This was it she knew, she was outside and going to make her way into a town which she had never seen before. She wouldn't even know where to start. She was scared, even though it might be silly to people, this was not silly to Belle. Being afraid is fine, it's normal, and if you were a girl who had never even went past the stepping stones that led to your father's shop you would be terrified too.

She shook her head. Now is the time to be brave, she knew this. But she also knew that she's never been the brave one. She quietly laughed at herself, she knows she's kidding herself. She shakes her head once more before actually walking on to the streets of Storybrooke.

She has her arms around her as she walks the streets. This is her shield, she feels as if she's protecting herself. She passes allot of different buildings as she walks, The Rabbit Hole which she was guessing is a bar for the people in town: it's not hard to tell by the smell of vomit as she walks by. She also passes what appears to be a old antique store; upon looking at it sends shivers down her back. She know she's not going there anytime soon. She reaches the end of the sidewalk blacktop is under her feet right now. She looks both ways before crossing the road. But of course there's no activity of any sort, other then the yellow stop light that keeps flickering the same color, and the full moon that keeps shining reflects into stores windows.

She reaches the other side of the road. She feels sort of relax at the moment. She hasn't gotten herself killed, and it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon. She continues on walking around aimlessly so it seems, that is until her ears filled with sound.

She quickly spins her head to the sound that came from behind her. She was shaking, she even felt like she had to vomit. But despite all that she was already headed to where the sound had came from. She reached a alleyway. She scanned the place her eyes going everywhere, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her head was pounding she couldn't even think straight, she didn't know what to do. She would have followed her gut feeling, but she had decide that the 'Gut feeling" was just there because of where she had felt like she had wanted to puke from before. So she passed it off like nothing and went into the alley anyways. Her breathing was slow and shaking as she moved in further throughout the alley. She knew this was a bad idea and that her gut was probably right, and it was.

Her lungs tighten not allowing her to scream as she saw the sight that was in front of her. There laid Billy with the white rose, that now had been dyed to red laying right beside him. Belle's feet gave out making her fall to the ground, as soon as she hit the ground tears started to run down her face. She was shaking her head trying to cut back her sobs. This was horrible the man that she had just met a few hours ago was now laying dead on some alleyway. She continued to cry until she couldn't no more. This was not because of lack of tears, this is because her body just stopped when she heard and saw none other then a big bad wolf growling and walking towards her. She did nothing as she saw the wolf's hair stand up on it's back as it showed it's fangs to her. This is the moment she knew that it was over, she was going to die in the same place that Billy had. She didn't know what would happen afterward though, how her father would find out, and feel about her death or if he would even care. Because he did in fact tell her to never leave the shop, and today is the day that she did, and now she would die. As she remained still she had expected to see her life flash before her eyes but none of that came. So instead of waiting for the wolf to end her life she looked at it in the eyes and held a stare. The wolf's eyes were a golden color, they were harsh and spiteful. As she continued to stare into the beast's eyes it felt as if her soul was leaving her. But this was not the case, she wasn't breathing she was to infix on the wolf to have noticed. She stuck in a breath of air, and when she did she realized 'run' she bolted to her feet as she turned around and started to flee off onto the streets.

She never looked back her feet carried her as far as they could, and that was to her father's flower shop. She rushed inside. The doorbell ringed as she enter. Her father was there.

"Belle where the hell have you been?!"

Belle rushed to him, crashing into him as she put her arms around him. Tears started to swell in her eyes. "Father." She said as her voice cracked. Tears started to soak her father's coat. "I-saw a dead-man." She told her father throughout sobs. Her body started to shake. Her father wrapped his arms around her as he calmly said. "This is what I have tried to protected you from for so many years."

Belle looked up to her father, only to push him away from her. "Your heartless" She spat. Her father's face was confuzzled as he stared at her. But Belle continued to spit words at him. "A man just died, and you were trying to protect me? Protect me from what father? I would have been better off if this had happened sooner. This is the same as when mother died. You wouldn't even let me say goodbye to her. You had me sent to my room! All for what, father?!" Belle screamed at him.

"To protected you from getting your heartbroken! You don't understand Belle you're still too young to understand."

Belle shook her head at her father. "You always say I'm too childish, father. But I'm not. You have it stuck in your mind that I'm still a child who needs her father's protection. I'm not a child anymore. I can decide what to do in my life, and all because it's my life. I am not going to spend the rest of my life locked away like a prisoner here. Father It's my life, and my choices to do things; I don't need your protection anymore."

The man stared at his daughter before he spoke. "You think after what happened today you would have learned by now."

Belle shook her head as she looked in her father's eyes."That's the whole point, father. I haven't learned anything outside these walls." Belle spoke no more as she turned around and headed upstairs to leave her father's prescience.

When the girl had reached her room the same thing happened as it did before. She drowned herself in tears. Belle never had intended to cause a argument with her father. But Belle intended to live a different life,and if she hadn't spoke her mind then she would still be kept away. She brought her hand to her face, wiping her tears as she try to not let anymore escape her eyes. She laughed quietly to herself. She was crying to herself and no one was listening, she knew that they are wasted tears, she knew that she didn't need to cry there had been enough crying for one day. She was tired she needed sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, a different day.

She threw off the coat that she had been wearing, letting it fall and, hit the ground as she covered up in warm blankets. She let her head hit the pillow causing it to sink in more. She just laid there staring at the ceiling when it all hit her. She saw a man today dead, and what it appears to look like he was killed by a giant wolf, and not only was this a shock to Belle this was something that wasn't even explainable, and Belle highly doubt that anyone of her books can help her here. She turned on her side. Thinking about Billy this time. She had knew that man for about thirty minutes, and didn't even know anything about him really. But when she thought about him her heart would twisted inside her chest. This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to him, and then Belle again had it all hit her. Billy was going to give the flower that she gave him to the girl of his dreams. This really wasn't fair. Belle turn and laid on the opposite side then before. This girl was going to have to find out that this man died. Belle wondered how she would handled it.

Minutes passed by of Belle's wondering before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

"_I've_ _always tried my best to protect you, you understand this. The world is awful, it's filled with __nothing but horrible people who tried to get the best of you,; they take everything in your life until there's nothing left to take. They start with the little things, like your name, they ask you a simple question as in what's your name? When they have it they're having something from you, yourself. After your name they work up on bigger things like your interests; They always have the key in to how to get your interests. After little things like that they soon find themselves a spot in your life. They become close to your heart. You trust them entirely. But you don't realize the time that they consume from you. You're always there with them, never on your own. They soon make you feel like you can't live without them. You don't stop to think about others around you. Just you and that person is all that matters. Once you feel like this you never can see what's real around you, and this is when everything is gone."_

"_Father, what's so awful about that?"_

"_You're far to young to understand, Belle. When your older you'll understand. Until then, you must never leave this shop no matter what happens do you understand?"_

"_Yes father."_

Belle bolted her head up from her pillow, breathing in and out. She brushed her hand throughout her hair as she tried to recall what was said in her dream. She remembered all of what her father spoke to her in her dream because she had heard it all before. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of her bed. She stretched her arms as her back stiffed She let out a yawn before making her way down stairs.

"Good morning." Belle heard as she made it to the last stair.

Belle looked around finding her father's gaze. He stood there with a newspaper in his hand, and with a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

Belle was confused. She had never seen her father like this before. She knew that something wasn't right here. "I suppose." She repliedback as she stepped off the last step.

Her father continued to smile as she walked over to him. "Father stop with this." Belle told him as she looked up to him. "Stop what?" he asked confused.

Belle shook her head at him. "With this sudden new change in character." She saw his expression change. "I'm just trying to be better, for you." He told his daughter.

"Father."

He blew out air from his mouth as he looked at his daughter. "Fine, I guess you mean what you said last night. I knew that I couldn't changed you mind even if I tried, your so much like her you know? And when you brought her up last night it really made me angry I didn't show it though...But at the same time you made me sort of see how much I've been doing wrong to you. It's just...I lost her so many years ago...and after what happened, happened. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I wasn't ready for that, I'm still not ready for that. But like you said. It's your life."

Belle smiled this time at the man. She lunged forward to wrap around her father in a warm embrace. "Thank you."

"For what?" Her father asked.

She loosed her arms up around her father so that she could look into the man's eyes. "For seeing."

The man smiled down at her before wrapping up back into their embrace. Belle smiled into the man's chest. Finally after a few moments they stepped back, and Belle notice what was on the newspaper. Her face went white as she read the headlines. She stopped breathing and stumbled onto the fool. Her father quickly then rushed to her side helping her get up. "Belle are you alright?" He asked his voice filled with concern. Belle looked up to the man"I'm fine, I just need some air." She assured him as she did her best to smile. She walked past her father as she made her way towards the door. She probably left her father dazed as she walked out the door.

Once outside Belle sucked in a breath of air and held it until she couldn't. She began pacing. Belle didn't want this she didn't want to be reminded about what happened. It's like when she went to sleep last night she totally forgot anything ever happened. But now that she was well rested and aware of everything better then before, it's making this whole situation unbearable. She can't handle this. Her mind feels like it's going to explode. She can't explain this to herself. What she saw yesterday was not normal, and if Belle can't explain this on her own than how can anyone else. She stop pacing as she turned around to realize that there's a town, with people, with stores, and more than likely a good book that will help.

After walking along the streets of Storybrooke Belle had found the place she was looking for. The old antique store that she had thought she wouldn't be in anytime soon, but here she is standing right in front of the door about to enter. She exhaled a breath that she had been keeping before entering the shop. The door bell rung as soon as she pushed the door open. It startled Belle a little in which she later was kind of ashamed of, her father had the same one after all. "Hello?" Belle made herself know. After a minute or so no one enter the room with Belle. Instead of standing around Belle went and looked around the old shop. She saw allot of strange items that were here Belle wondered why anyone would need any of these, as she continued to look around she finally found something of use. A bookshelf. Belle's fingertips traced the spines of the books as she tried to find one of good use to her.

"_Ahem_."

Belle quickly turn around to the voice. Her eyes were wide from being nearly frighten to death as she looked at the man a few steps away from her. "May I be of any assistance dearie?"

"I-um.." Belle deadpanned as she awkwardly tried to speak English to the man. "Go on." He requested.

"I-was um... I was trying to find a book of some sort." Belle admitted.

The man stepped closer to Belle as she back away some. "Any in particular?" The man asked the girl.

Belle stared at the man for awhile, watching the way he moved the way he talked, the way he carried himself. Belle's gut was trying her to run, and her mind was agreeing with it. But she didn't moved, and she wouldn't leave until she has what she came for. Besides she didn't come in this creepy place for nothing. "Wolves." Belle answered with one word.

"Wolves?" The man copied with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, do you have any books that tell anything on wolves?" Belle inquired as she walked a little closer to the man who had just started to turn and walk away from her.

"Well dearie." He started as he walked toward his counter. "Since wolves aren't found anywhere near Storybrooke, and no one seems to care otherwise, I must sadly tell you no, no I do not carry any books about wolves in my shop." Belle face sadden as the man told her that what she was seeking was not here. "But." The man added. Belle's expression quickly changed. " I do have a book that consistences of lycanthropy. If you do not know what lycanthropy is let me do the honors in explaining. Lycanthropy is when a man or woman can shapeshift under a full moon thus turning them into wolf like beings know as werewolves. That's about it, would you like to make the purchase?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Belle looked down at the floor not wanting to admit what she had to. "I don't really have any money..."

The man started at the girl until she raised her head back up. "I'll make you a deal, you tell me why you was looking for a book about wolves, and I'll give you this book free of charge, Deal?" Belle looked at the man she was in shock all she had to do was tell him and she could have the book...But at the same time she didn't want to tell, she couldn't he would believe her to be crazy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He dared as he picked up the book and laid it on the counter. Belle eyed the book as she tried to think of something that wouldn't make her sound crazy, and finally she did what he dared.

"I saw something. No not something, I saw a wolf It was giant I have never seen something like it in my entire life. So I had to find out about it. About what I saw. You must think I'm mad." Belle told the man. "Not at all." He quickly spoke. "Storybrooke is quite the little fairytale land; everything is so...Deceptive." He added before throwing the book over the counter. "Enjoy."

Belle caught the book before it hit the ground. She watch as the man limped away with his cane. Before she turned around and exited though the door.

"_Lycanthropy is a mythological or folklore in where a human has the ability to shapeshift into a wolf, either purposely or after being place under a curse or affliction"_

She was caught up in a book again, she had always been caught up in a book. Belle was so fixated on the book that she had gotten a couple of minutes ago. Her eyes scanned every ink print that was on each page. She was so focus on this book that she wasn't watching where she was going, she hadn't even looked up to she where she was at. She was at the last sentence of the page she was on until she felt a hard thump before she landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Belle heard a voice as she removed her hand that was on her temple to reach for her book on the ground, when her hand found the book she saw that is was already being touch by a different pair of hands.

"It's quite all...right." Belle mumbled as she met with stunning hazel eyes, Belle's eyes examined the person into front of her. Dark hair with red streaks, red eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. This girl was alluring, and that's when Belle knew this was Billy's girl.


	2. Expected the unexpected

**This chapter just sort of happened. I tried to write you guys something. But I've been busy training my horse (Yes I have horses)But I promise you guys it will get better. (Hopefully) I will admit the main Storyline is probably going to take a while. But in the meantime enjoy some cuteness in this chapter. I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING TO MAKE ME HAPPY OKAY! I'VE BEEN READING COUNTING TO ONE HUNDRED AND I'M DEAD INSIDE. Also this chapter is shorter, sorry about that!**

* * *

She was having that feeling, that feeling that you can't really explain because you honestly don't have a idea of what it is. She had been starstruck so to say. She was here looking at this beautiful girl, which she couldn't deny it; and was wondering why everything was happening so unexpected. It's like a part in a book, a person meets another person only to find out later that this person has a important role in their life. Belle couldn't over look this. She's is a very opened minded girl. This is happening for a reason it has to be. If she had never met Billy than she would have never seen what she did, and she wouldn't have stood up to her father, and would still be kept away in her father's shop probably for the rest of her young life. This was not over thinking, this was thinking enough.

The girl stared at Belle as she saw the girl's expression changed as Belle very first looked up at her. This was maybe due to that fact at the way that she was staring at her. She couldn't help it. She had never seen this girl in her life, and this girl knows everyone in town; her grandmother does run a diner and hotel after all. She glanced down at the other girl's lips noticing how her mouth was slightly open; she licked her lips before looking back in the girl's eyes.

Belle noticed the girl's eyes dart from her lips to her eyes. She didn't know what to think of it, so she brushed it aside. _Ahem_, Belle made the noise to try to relieve some tension between her and the girl. It worked seeing as in how the other girl removed her hands from Belle's book.

The girl stood up as she awkwardly rubbed her neck as she saw the other girl pick up her book, and raise from the ground. "I'm sorry, again I wasn't watching where I was going." She smile shyly as she watched the girl fix her skirt. "I believe we both are at fault, I wasn't watching where I was going too." The other girl replied with a smile on her face. The girl smiled back at her, before she started up a conversion. "Not to pry or anything but I've never seen you around town before, and we don't really get newcomers so I have to ask what's been keeping you locked up?" The girl joked.

Belle didn't get humor from this girl, but let out a slight harden laugh anyways. "I've been kept under a watchful eye all my life." Belle admit as she stood uncomfortably. Belle didn't want to let people know that she had been kept in a flower shop all this time, it was a touchy subject to her. She understood that her father was protecting her but others might not be so understandable, and this is why the subject is touchy to her.

The other girl noticed how uncomfortable the girl was. Now she wished she hadn't asked the girl this, and having a stupid joke added on to it wasn't the brightest thing to ask. "Forget I asked, I'm Ruby, Ruby Lucas. I would say nice to meet you but this wasn't the nicest way to meet someone, am I right?"

This joke actually cause Belle to give a small laugh that wasn't force. She smiled at the other girl who was already smiling, she was probably feeling accomplish of the joke that she made. "It's not the worse way to meet someone." Belle laughed at her own little joke before she continued "I'm Belle French. Unlike you I'll say it. Nice to meet you." Belle joked again as she went to shake Ruby's hand. They both were smiling, and still slightly laughing until their hand's met; when that moment happened Belle felt like she had been shocked. confusion spread across her face, she quickly change her expression as her hand left Ruby's. Belle smiled at the girl once again, she hoped that the girl didn't notice her change in expression, and at the same time she wondered if the girl felt the shock too.

Ruby smiled back at the girl like she had did before. She didn't even think about the wave that went through her when she touched Belle's hand. All she knows is that it was strange. She did wonder though if Belle had felt it too but she brushed off the wonder. She didn't know what to say now. It's always after the whole 'greeting' that you have no idea what to say, at least for some people Ruby has always been that type of person that knows exactly what to say; that's why she surprised herself now. It was something about this girl that made her feel so offbeat. "It was nice meeting you Ruby, maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Belle had beat Ruby into a different turn of conversion, but not the kind that she wanted. Ruby didn't want to she her around sometime, she wanted to know more about this girl. It made her heart race as she saw Belle start to turn around. "Wait!" Ruby raised her voice clearing it as Belle turned around with her brows furrowed. "Sorry, It's just you're so interesting, and I just wanted know more about you, you know?" Ruby tilted her head as she finish her sentence. She watch as Belle opened her mouth but then closed it. She wanted to smack herself for what she just said. "I suppose." she watched Belle as she sort of agreed with her. She was thinking, she had to redirect this into another direction. "What I really meant to say was. My grandmother owns a diner that I work at, and it would be nice of you to stop by. It's a pretty quiet place, and from the looks of it you look like you enjoy reading so it would be a nice place for you to hangout at, and since I'm there I could tell you a little bit more about Storybrooke and the people that live here. That is if you want me to?"

Belle tilted her head as she ponder in thought. This Ruby girl was in fact compelling to Belle, and the fact that the girl admitted to Belle the same thing it is rather delightful to the girl. Belle bit her lip before she gave a nod. "Alright, I could use some information and someone to keep me company." The other girl smiled as Belle walked over to her to begin their walk to Ruby's grandmother's diner.

* * *

Belle's father was chowing away at a sandwich as he read the morning's paper. He was still a little confused, and some what worry about Belle leaving the shop but he let the confused, and the worry fade away after sometime. He knew that Belle would be okay, she was a big girl who's father raised well, and besides he doesn't need to get stressed out over little things.

He flipped the page of the paper before dropping his sandwich on the floor swearing at it when it dropped. He picked it up and blew on it before he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of it. He scanned every bit of the ink the was printed down onto the paper, he finally stumbled upon a little tiny article about a man who was found decreased in a alleyway. He shook his head as he mumble to himself "The world's gone crazy it seems."

"Indeed it has Mr. French." Upon hearing the voice the man's head shot over like a deer caught in headlights. His face turned cold when his eyes met with a familiar face. "Knocking is something that is used around here, Gold." The man said as he continued to look at his paper.

Gold grinned at his statement before walking closer to the man. "Pardon me, but I do believe there's a doorbell that lets you know when people enter. If you wasn't eating that sandwich like a wildebeest I'm pretty sure you would of heard it." he stop to put his hands on his cane. "And that's Mr. Gold to you." Both men glared at each other before it was broken by French placing his paper down and getting up from the sit he was at. "What do you want?" Belle's father asked the man that was limping over to grabbed his paper. "Well I was coming to inform you of your daughter's doings. But I was greeted with rudeness, and now I wonder if I really should have just stayed home." Belle's father's eyes got wide when Gold mention the name of his daughter he grabbed the paper out of Gold's hands earning a look from the other man. "What where you doing around my daughter?" The man assumed as he stare at Gold.

The other man chuckled at the man standing in front of him "What was I doing around her? I believe it's the opposite. Like I was going to tell you before, but I was so harshly treated." The man stop to send a glare at Belle's father. "Your daughter came into my store asking for a unusual book. A book about wolves is what she was looking for. Like I told her Storybrooke doesn't have any wolves what so ever. So having information about them would be rather pointless. So instead I gave her a book that talks about the curse of beasts known as werewolves. So she took that book happily, and skipped off away I would say so. What she needed the book for is beyond me. But according to her she saw something a wolf that is, but not just any wolf it was a giant wolf. I'm not telling you how to raise your child Mr. French but I will say that she was much safer kept away like she was, and all those books that she reads must have filled her head with nonsense, and you let her read them. So now your daughter is running around trying to figure out about a so call wolf that was in Storybrooke." Gold watched the man breathe in through his nose before he sat back down in his sit, placing his hand over his eyes. "You and I both know that this isn't good for Belle's...mental health, and if Madame Mayor finds out it's not going to be so pretty. The mayor already has her son living in some fairytale world, and she doesn't need anymore people poisoning his mind. So I suggest you do something with your daughter before things get out of hand" the man finished as he turned around walking to the door before he stopped. "Have a pleasant morning Mr. French." and with that he limped his way out the door.

* * *

"I thought you said this place was quiet." Belle teased the girl that looked like she wanted to die as she looked at all the people that where crammed inside the diner. "You are quite the liar aren't you?" Belle questioned, her question caused Ruby to stick her figure to her mouth while making a _shh_ noise "You've figured out my secret." The girl teased back causing Belle to give her a tap on the arm. Both girls laughed before Ruby brought her attention back on the people that were all suffocating each other. Ruby's eyes met with one's that she knew all to well. Her eyes widen as she saw her grandmother try to speak to her behind the countertop while pushing people out of the way.

"Oh no." Belle heard the girl say. Confused as to why Ruby said that Belle looked over to spot a older woman making her way towards them. Belle was suddenly surprised when Ruby grabbed her hand, and pulled her off somewhere. Belle again felt the shock go through her when Ruby touched her. This was something she couldn't understand. She didn't lose herself into thought though as Ruby led her upstairs and into a room.

Once in the room Ruby released Belle's hand, and quickly locked the room's door. She let out a sigh of relief once she locked the door. She looked at Belle after to see that she was laughing at her. "What?" Ruby asked confused because the girl was laughing. This only caused Belle to wave her off as she continued to laugh at her. Ruby walked closer to the girl "Seriously what's so funny?" Ruby asked the girl with a smile on her own face. She had to admit this girl was too sweet probably for her own good. The girl again waved her off as she inhale. The girl started to wave around her eyes because they were watery. "It's rather silly, but the way you made your expressions. It just made me laugh." The girl chuckled as she finished.

Ruby still had a smile planted on her face as Belle finished talking. "Well you wouldn't be laughing if you had too live with her, she's a living nightmare." Ruby told the girl as she walked over to the watery eyed girl. "Here let me help." Rudy requested as she took her shirt's sleeve and wiped the water that was under Belle's eyes.

Belle immediately froze as Ruby took her shirt's sleeve and wiped the water that was remaining under her eye. Ruby slowly removed her sleeve from Belle's face but she still remained in Belle's space. Belle could of swore she heard Ruby say something along the lines of "All better." but she wasn't sure. Belle step back allowing more room in between the two of them. "May I asked why you dragged me here, Miss Lucas?" Belle asked the girl. She watched as Ruby shook her head. "I don't know Miss French. I thought it would be a great time to play hide and go seek with my grandmother." Ruby gave a slight laugh as she saw Belle chuckled. "You were running away from work wasn't you?" Belle asked knowingly. Ruby smile at the other girl before walking over closer to her. "Like I said I thought it was a great time for hide and go seek with Granny." Ruby joked to the girl before hearing pounding on the door. "_Ruby Lucas you better open up this door right now or so help me_." Both girls looked at each other than back at the door. "Looks like we've been found." Belle exclaimed. Belle watched as Ruby walked to the door and stood there, listening to tell if her grandmother was still out there. She looked back at Belle giving her a thumbs up stating that the older woman was gone. _"I can hear you breathing in there." _Both of the girls looked back at the door. Ruby turned around again to look at Belle in which Belle nodded her head basically telling Ruby to open the door. So Ruby did.

"What the hell was that back there, oh wait no don't tell me. Oh look there's poor old Granny who has people everywhere all in her diner like fly's on shit! So instead of helping poor old Granny dearest. I'll run away from her up to my room where she'll never find me, and then I'll laugh silently as she yells at me through the door!"

Belle wanted to laugh when she heard the older woman's outburst on Ruby, but at the same time she was scared to do so. "Granny I can explain. You see I just met Belle an hour or so ago, and she's new around town and I thought I could tell her a little bit about Storybrooke." Ruby told her grandmother who was confused by the time that Ruby mentioned Belle's name. "Hello, I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you Ms?" Belle asked the woman as she walk over towards Ruby and her grandmother. The older woman looked at Belle before she took Belle's hand and shook it "Call me Granny, dear." The older woman requested as her and Belle exchanged smiles. "I don't know why but I like you Belle, I'm sure Ruby does too she does need a friend after all. I mean no one likes the poor girl other than the greasy men that hang out at the Rabbit hole. I've tried to tell her that she needs to dress better. Because what she wears attracts certain people but does she listen. No. Because I'm just a bag of liver stops that's past her prime. Well I'll tell you what at least I never smelled like car oil all the time. But she did hangout with that mechanic. Billy I believe was he name right, Ruby?" The older woman asked her granddaughter. "Yeah Billy." Ruby answered her grandmother as she looked down at the floor. Her grandmother looked at her for a moment, before she patted her on the back. "You can the rest of today off, I guess. You girls behave now." The older woman said as she gave a wink before she shut the door behind her.

Ruby looked finally looked up to see that Belle was sitting on the edge of her bed with her book on her lap as she looked down at it looking as pale as a ghost. "Belle are you okay?" Ruby asked concern as she walked next to the edge where Belle was. "I'm fi-ne. Belle's voice cracked when she tried to replied. Ruby sit down beside the girl. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked the girl that wouldn't take her eyes off her book. "It's nothing really." the girl replied back. Ruby stared at the girl. Ruby knew that something was wrong, and even through she just met Belle she didn't like to see her this way. "It's obviously something." Ruby told the girl. Ruby watched as Belle continued to remain still. She let out a sign as she place her hand on Belle's shoulder. "I know we just met but, I feel like you can tell me anything, it's sort of stupid I know. But you can tell me. Whenever your ready...But for now we must discuss about this lovely little town."

* * *

"And, that my friend pretty much sums up Storybrooke. I know it's not the most exciting place on earth but at least it's a nice spot to be in." Ruby told the girl next to her. They had been talking for hours now. Ruby told Belle about the buildings that where found here, and the people that lived here. Ruby mention two things that caught Belle's attention, the town's library, and Mr. Gold. Sadly for Belle the library has been closed for as long as anyone could remember. So this was sad news to Belle, but she was still curious about it. Now Mr. Gold on the other hand Belle wasn't so curious about. Ruby told Belle how Mr. Gold was pretty much the most feared person in Storybooke and even the mayor herself didn't like his presence in Storybrooke. Ruby told how Mr. Gold owned a little antique in Storybrooke, that was filled with weird things. Belle knew this store. Because it was the same store that she got her book at. Belle then again thought that fate had something to do with all of this. "So?" Belle's attention was caught by the girl. "Not much to expected huh?" Ruby questioned the girl. Belle bit her lip as she looked at the girl. "You'd been surprised." Belle answered the girl's question. She saw Ruby expression changed.

Ruby tilted her head. She had to admit she was surprised. This town after all was hiding away this wonderful girl in front of her. Ruby smiled at the girl who was smiling away at her. Gosh this girl is so cute! Ruby wasn't herself around this girl. She came to realize this as she watched the girl smile more. She sort of wanted to slap herself. Normally she would have been all cool about everything, and not to mention she probably would of flirted with the girl by now. But Ruby couldn't bring herself to do anything. She had just met this girl, that she really doesn't know allot about, and to come on to strong may be a bad idea. Ruby was lost in thought, and she didn't realize that she had been looking at Belle's lips. She blinked a few times before she shot her eyes up meeting with Belle's. "Surprise me." She requested. Belle looked at the girl before opening her mouth and then closing it. She thought about what she could say to the girl. "Well, like meeting you. It happened out of nowhere, and now here we are. I already think of us as friends, and I'm glad that it's you that I crashed into. Because I can't think of a better person."

Ruby stared at the girl. She saw how honest this girl was being. She had never had this in her life. True honesty from someone. This girl cared more for Ruby within these few hours, then anyone she has met in her entire life. And that's when Ruby knew that she wouldn't let herself screw up someone so pure of heart. "That's because you haven't met anyone else." Ruby told the girl. Ruby took her eyes off the girl and started to look at the floor. That come out harshly. "I wouldn't need to." Ruby looked back up at the girl seeing that she gave a slight smile. Ruby gave a shy smile back to the girl.

_Knock, Knock._

Both girls turned their heads over to the sound. They both watched as Granny slowing walked inside the room. "Sorry if I interrupted anything, girls. But I wanted to know if Belle would be staying the night? If so I can have Ruby help me set up a room." Both girls looked at each other before Belle got up. "No thank you, Ms. Lucas. I wish I could but I fear my father would worry to much if I stayed gone. But thank you for wondering. It was nice meeting both you, and Ruby. I hope you two have a nice night." Belle said as she held her book tight to her chest as she walked for the door. "I can walk you home." Ruby said as she bolted up from the bed's edge. Belle turned around to give a questioning look at the girl. "That is if you want me too?" Ruby asked shyly. Belle looked at the girl as a smile spread across her lips. "I would love that."

* * *

Belle watched Ruby as she walked beside her. The girl was calm as she walked on. Both Ruby and Belle haven't said a word to each other. They just walked quietly along. It was nice. Belle still had her gaze fixed on Ruby, a smile soon was place on her face. She shook her as she continued to walk on. "I saw that." Ruby finally broke the silence between them. "Saw what?" Belle as innocently as another smile spread across her face. "That." Ruby replied simple. Her eyes never left the direction in front of them. "That wouldn't have been the first time tonight though would it?" Belle asked the girl. She already knew the answer to her own question. Ruby didn't answer it, though she just gave a small smile back instead. That was Belle's answer.

Ruby placed her hands deep inside her jackets pockets. It wasn't really cold out so Ruby wasn't protecting her hands from the cold. She just felt the need to do so. She glanced over to see the shorter girl looking down at her feet as she walked, she still had the smile planted on her face. Ruby smiled at the girl who wouldn't notice it, before placing her eyes but on the path in front of them. Ruby had been quiet during the walk. She found it sort of funny how they were talking like they knew each other before back at Granny's. But here out on the streets they both had been silent. Ruby knew it was because of Belle returning home. "Do you believe in fate?" Ruby was shocked when she heard the girl asked the question. It came out of nowhere, it's not a bad thing to asked, Ruby supposed. It's just the problem it Ruby really didn't know how to answer it. "I've never really thought about it. But I guess it's not something that's unlikely. I mean things happen for a reason...So yeah I guess I kinda do." Ruby answer the girl's question. She saw how Belle pondered on her input. "Do you believe that anything is possible?" The girl again asked another question. Ruby tilted her head as she thought about the question. "As in what? Like achieving things or finding new discoveries?"

Belle looked over at the girl who was totally lost over her question. She inhaled before speaking. "As in finding something that you don't want to believe you found. But you have to because even though you don't want to admit it, it's there you saw it." Belle explained to the girl. Belle watched as Ruby stopped to turn and look at her. "Yeah. I believe that, for sure. The world is filled with crazy things. So believing in possibility's is pretty smart. Have an open mind ya know?" Ruby finally finished. Belle nodded at the girl's perspective of things. "Why do you asked?" Ruby wanted to know as Belle and her started to walk again. "just wondering, that's all." Belle told the girl who look slightly confused. "Okay, but I'll figure out the real reason later." Ruby joked. Belle gave a small laugh. They were just a few seconds away from her father's shop. Belle knew this, and it sadden her.

They finally reach the door of the flower shop. Both girls stood there awkwardly. Both girls didn't want this day to end. But it had to, and it was right now. "I guess, I'll see you around?" Ruby asked the girl. She saw Belle give a nod, and with that she smile one lasted time at Belle before walking away. She stopped though just a few steps away from the other girl. "Belle?" She called the girl's name as she turned around. To her surprise Belle was still at the door. "Yes?" The shorter girl answered right away. "Do you want to go to the Rabbit hole tomorrow? My friends and I were planning on going, and I thought that it would be fun if you came along." Without thinking about Belle nodded her head before adding. "I would love to come."

"Great that's so great!" Ruby chimed before adding "I'll see you tomorrow then. Come at Granny's around nine or so. So I can take you there, and then you can meet my friends." Ruby told the girl. She watched as Belle open the door to the flower shop still wearing a smile on her face. "Goodnight, Ruby." she said before closing the door. Ruby fist pumped the air like a idiot before setting off to Granny's. She didn't care though because she was going to see Belle again.


	3. Something that festers

"Darkness is something that festers inside of our hearts. It's something that everyone has, some more then others. Darkness, unlike you and me, is not born it's created. Created by the person themselves. Some people want to achieve darkness embraced it, for to them it is something that is nursing. They crave off it. Like a infant to mother's milk. They need it to grow, to make them stronger to be the person they'll grow into. When darkness blackens the heart the people it infested is now turned into a horrible beast. They care nothing for others. They try to make believe of others around them. Such as making someone believe that they're special. They make it so where the person believes that they are more to them then anything this world holds. But in truth themselves is their only specialty in life. Not all blacken hearts are like this. Some were so overcome by their troubles in life that to where darkness was the only escape. But when the heart is fully blacken that is when darkness has finally took control. The struggle for purification of the heart is a long way back, and one can't simply walk back so easily. So instead of fighting for the good still left in their heart they stay in the darkness; leaving any trace of light behind. For me as a person I do not shed hate on blacken hearts. I weep for them. Because darkness isn't born it's created."

"That's very poetic of you." The taller girl responded as she sat Indian style on the floor. Watching the girl next to her who was no doubt thinking over what she had just said. She liked that about the smaller girl always thinking. She's better then most in Storybrooke. She thinks but she doesn't over think.

Belle glanced at the girl beside her. A closed smile was placed upon her face. Belle never had thought of herself of poetic though it is true that she saw things differently then those around her. This is what made her. She wouldn't admit it herself but she was in fact smarter then most she did admit though that she had more common sense then others. "I suppose so." The smaller girl replied as she held her glanced until the taller girl smile at her causing her to have a smile of her own so she shyed away from looking at the girl.

"Do you believe though that the person that stayed in the darkness can come out of hiding and maybe one day find a trace of light again?" The girl questioned as she pulled her brows middle together. Ruby still was looking at Belle even when Belle broke the glance from before. She watched as Belle looked over at her. Her brows where furrowed she only keep the gaze between her and Ruby for a few moments before looking sightly at the ground.

She was thinking. It was a simple question, it was pretty much a yes or no question. But Belle wanted to answer the best she could to a questioned like that. She also needed to answer truthfully for Ruby. Because she wanted to answer it the best she could while being honest with the girl. She needed to be. She didn't even understand why Ruby asked her this. But whatever reason she had. Belle knew she had to answer this to ease the other girl's mind. "I believe that if that person truly had some good left in their heart then they could find the light again. But the person chose darkness over light the first time. For whatever reason they needed to stay that way is out of knowing. I just think that when you have a chance to do something good in your life that will ultimately change yourself for the better in the future you shouldn't pass it up the first time around. Because in life you get so many chances to do good, and why wouldn't you want to do the right in all those chances? But I understand that it is scary. So staying in the dark might be safer for you, and maybe that's why they choose to stay. Because their scared, scared of allot of things. Mostly I imagine their scared of making the wrong choices again that will lead them back into which they stayed. I don't understand fully of why people choose differently. But I do understand that people can change if their willy to do so." Belle finished her answer. She took her attention off the ground to look back at the girl.

When she looked over to the girl she saw that Ruby was not looking back at her. She was looking down she still had her brows pulled together. Belle was confused as much as she was concerned. Ruby asked this questioned not just to be wondering about it she was asking it for herself. Belle tried to peck around the girl's hair to see more of her face. Ruby noticed her movement so she ducked her head lower. Belle felt a sting in her heart at that moment, she didn't know if what she said hurt her friend, she regrets stating what she did. "Even people like me?" Belle heart stopped when Ruby asked that. The girl didn't look up to Belle when she asked the question she still remained lifeless so to say. Belle's face saddened as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. She shook her head a few times. She knew Ruby didn't see her movements. "How could you even ask that?" Belle felt Ruby flinch due to the sternness in Belle's voice.

Belle again shook her head. She heard Ruby take in a deep breath before spoke up again. "Ruby, for the short period of time that I have know you I can already say that you are the most amazing woman, in fact person I have ever met in my life. I know we've been through this before, and I sound like I'm repeating myself, I probably am. I know I haven't talked to allot of people or even met them. But Ruby it doesn't take a blind man to see how amazing you are. You are everything that I admire. You're kind, you're smart, you're absolutely beautiful. But most of all you're brave, and that is something I've never been. Until I met you." Belle moved closer to the girl. She once again tried to see her face. Ruby didn't lower her head any she didn't move at all. "Don't you see Ruby? Your the reason that made me who I am. Without you I'm sure that my life would have never changed, I would have never changed, Because I never would have been brave. You made me brave to where I'm not scared anymore." Belle was staring at the girl she wanted her to look at her. To see that she was begin honest with all her heart. But the girl never looked up.

Belle heard Ruby exhale the air she took in before. "Don't say that. Don't say any of that. You don't know me so don't admire me. I shouldn't be admired, I shouldn't be someone that you think is kind and smart, and beautiful. I'm a monster, and you should be scared of me." Ruby's words come out harshly as she shouted them out. She moved a little turning her head away from Belle. She didn't want her to look at her as Ruby didn't want to see Belle's pain looked written across her face. Ruby knew that the girl felt pain when she basically spat on everything Belle admitted to her.

Belle's heart felt like it was twisting inside of her as she heard the words Ruby unfolded. Belle's eyes remained saddened as she stared at the taller girl. She took in a deep breath of her own this time. "You are not a monster. No matter what you say or how you see yourself. But I know the truth that you don't accepted. There's good in you heart, and no matter how much you denied it. It's in there, it's always been in there. And there is no reason for you to fear yourself or others around you to fear you. I am not scared of you. Nor do I have any reason to be." Belle told the girl. She saw Ruby start to move. She watched as Ruby slowly brought her head up revealing her face finally. Belle's eye's wide in horror as she met with bright gold eyes. They were the same as the wolf's. The wolf that killed Billy. Her mouth hung sightly open as she watched the eyes pierce through her, and that when she realized.

"You have every reason to be."

Belle bolted her head up from her pillow. She was breathing heavily and was dripping with sweat. She felt like she was on fire as she wiped her forehead the was layered in sweat. She closed her eyes and started to inhale and exhale.

* * *

"I mean what more could a girl ask for?"

She pretended to ponder on the man's question for a minute or two. She really knew it wasn't a direct question it was more of the man's cockiness showing like it had been since he walked through the diner's door. "Beats me. I guess some girls have a more beastly taste in men." Ruby acknowledge as she bit down on the tip of her blue pen. The man's gaze was fixed on her, she noticed this. As he continued to stare at the girl he leaned forward never breaking eye contact between them once he reached his spot a smirk played on his lips. "Well I can rest assure and say that I can be very beastly."

A smile formed across the waitress's face as he gave a wink to her after his sentence. Ruby took her teeth off of her pen as she leaned over the counter to whisper in the man's ear. The man gulped as Ruby breathed hot air on the tip of his ear. "That's not what Mary Margaret said." A small chuckle left her lips as she pulled herself back into her spot behind the counter. She grinned as she looked at the man. His eyes were facing the counter top and his lips were narrow. Ruby clearly pissed him off. She didn't care though, she didn't want to deal with his weird sexual innuendos anymore. Beside Whale always flirts with her every chance he gets. Each time Ruby turns him down. "By the way you should think of getting a air pump. It might help your small problem." With that Whale shot up out of his seat grabbing his white coat from his stool as he left the diner. Ruby smirked at her victory before taking his cup and sitting it in the drain.

The bells on the diner's door rang repeatably as the door open, and then soon shut with a loud thud.

The waitress's turned around to see the mayor's son come bolting into the door while throwing his backpack into one of the booths before running, his shoes made annoying squeaking sounds as he ran to one of the stools closest to Ruby. She smiled at the boy as he waved at her.

The bells began to ring again as another person step foot into Granny's diner. "Henry."

Both Henry and Ruby looked over to the women who had enter. Henry knew her as mother, Ruby knew her as Madame Mayor. Ruby bit inside cheek before facing the opposite direction of the approaching woman. Ruby could hear her in her high heels as they became louder as she got closer. "Henry what have I told you about running off?"

Ruby turned her head slightly so she could peak out of the corner of her eye to watch what was going on. She wasn't trying to be nosy. She just cared for Henry, and she wanted to make sure that she knew everything was okay. Even if it was something that didn't really matter. She watched as the boy shrugged his shoulders while looking down at the counter top. Ruby noticed how the mayor's eyes sadden as the boy continued to look away from her. Even though Ruby care for this boy she understood the mayor. She knew that the mayor loved her son with possibly every inch of her soul. She knew that even though the mayor can sometimes be heartless, she was always so caring for her son. Henry did not see this though. The mayor let out a small breath of air before speaking again. "Would you like some breakfast? I'm sure they can fix you up something eatable here."

Ruby's face harden at the mayor's smart remark at the diner before she placed a fake smile on her face before turning around. She was met with a arced eyebrow from the mayor when she faced towards her. "Were you standing there the whole time.?" The mayor questioned with her eyebrow still raised.

Ruby opened her mouth but then slowly close it before shaking her head. "Um, yeah I was trying to fix the coffee machine, it's not been working all day." The waitress's lied through her teeth. She didn't want the mayor to know she was listening to her and her son's conversation, besides the mayor wouldn't be so happy to know about Ruby eavesdropping on her little chat.

"Oh." The mayor had a confused look on her face before she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"So what can I get you guys?" The waitress's asked as she pulled out her notepad and blue pen from under the counter top.

"Henry what would-" The mayor was cut off by a beeping noise coming from her pocket. She reached down to grab the item that was making the noise. She pulled out her cellphone before looking at the number of the caller. "I have to take this, Henry I'll be back, okay?" She waited for the boy to response, and with a small nod from the boy she quickly left out the diner's door answering the call before her feet left the diner's floor.

"Finally." The boy huffed as he looked over to Ruby forming a smile across his face. Even though Ruby cared for the boy, she didn't quite understand him. His mother cared for him, she took him in when someone else abandon him, she gave him a home filled with all her love, she raised him for years, and now the boy has became so selfhearted it seems. The worse is, is that you can't tell if it's hate he shows towards his mother. Ruby knows his a child after all. But it doesn't make sense to her. If you have a person in your life that loves you, you should hold on and cherish them. "She's not the worse believe me." Ruby told the boy as she thought of her grandmother. She shook her head at the thought before putting her attention back on the boy.

"You don't get it, she's evil. She lies to me, and pretends to love me but she doesn't." The boy looked down at the counter top not showing his face. He mumbled a few things Ruby couldn't hear. Ruby tilted her she let out a sigh before talking to the boy. "Henry don't say that. I'm hundred percent sure your mother loves you, and I'm a thousand time sure that she's not evil, no matter how cruel people make her out to be. And as far as her lying to you just know that everyone does it. I'm pretty sure you've lied to her also, and don't try to tell me otherwise. I've been there done that. I know that your a kid and you wanted to be able to do all this cool stuff, and your mother doesn't allow it, and I know it must suck being the mayor's kid. But just look on the bright side." The boy raised his head as he gave Ruby a close smile.

* * *

"_Killing is what they are build for. Their monsters that walk on fours. With strength and speed that can kill a man before he even has the chance to blink. Their killers they have no care for life even the person that's trap inside the beast, they care for themselves. There's no cure, only death shall be the end of them."_

"Damn, it's too bright in here." Belle's father complained as he pulled down the blinds on the windows. He looked over to his daughter, who hadn't heard a word he just said. She was lost in her books like always. He sighed before walking towards her.

Belle had been reading since she woke up. Her nightmare not only scared her but struck a new spark in her. The more she read the more she disliked what was in the book. It made everything to do with wolves look hideous. From Belle's understanding of werewolves was that it was people placed under a curse, due to various reason just as the book told. But now even the people are corrupt by the beast in human form? Belle didn't understand the book's meanings. "Honey don't you think, you should take a break?" Belle was brought out of her confusion by her father's voice. She looked up at her father his eyes were tracing the words on her book. " Um, I suppose I could. It's just I need to know more. I'm so lost right now father. I'm lost to the point were I don't understand anything anymore." Belle confess to the man. Belle saw his eyes dart up from her book before he laid his eyes on her. He once again sighed before he placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "I know you have this craving desire for this _thing_ that you saw. But Belle in truth do you believe that what you saw is real? People like to put ideas into others minds. I'm sure Mr. Gold did that to you."

Belle opened her mouth to speak but words fail to be spoken. She shook her head at the man regretting telling him what she saw. She didn't plan to tell him it just happened. He noticed last night the book that she had been holding on to. Belle didn't wish to speak of it she wanted to tell him about her day and the friend she had made. But her father insisted on knowing. She told him that the night when she saw the man dead, that something came out of the shadows and upon looking it was a wolf but not a normal one. At first he laughed at her, thinking that she was joking. But he soon realized she wasn't. The rest of the night he listened to the things Belle had to say, about how she met someone, a friend. He smiled as she went on excitedly about her time with her friend. But Belle saw through it she knew that this wasn't the end of it, and she was right. "Father, not to speak out of tone, but you don't understand clearly. It's just...Think about it life is filled with endless possibilities so who to say this isn't one of them?" Belle's father shook his head at her. He sighed before opening his mouth to speak. " Belle pigs will have to fly before I believe that some giant dog is lurking around Storybrooke."

Belle didn't reply back all she did was head for the door while making sure she had her book with her. "Where are you going?" Her father asked as she place one of her hands on the door. This time she did reply back "Away, I don't want to say something I shouldn't so I'm leaving and coming back when things settled down, and it's not a dog it's a wolf there's a difference between the two." Her father didn't say no more as he watched her make her way out the door.

Belle knew exactly where she was going as soon as she stepped outside. She was going to see Ruby.

* * *

It had been exactly thirty minutes ago when Belle arrived at the diner. She had seen Ruby making her way around the room dealing with the costumers. Belle didn't want to bother the waitress at the time. So she took a seat at one of the booths. Ruby hadn't noticed her it seems. Belle knew she was busy so she didn't think anything of it. While waiting at the booth Belle continued to read the book she had brought while her. Every few moments that went by Belle would glance over to the waitress. She would smile to herself before reading her book again. Belle waiting finally paid off though. "Hey, sorry for the wait. Do you know what I can get you?"

Belle looked up to the girl standing over her. She was met with a shocked expression when the waitress locked eyes with her. Belle gave a small smile to the girl that looked completely dumbfound. "Belle? What are you doing here?" The waitress questioned her. The question wasn't in a harsh tone. The waitress was just confused as to why the girl was here right now. Even though Ruby was confused at the moment that didn't stop her from having a huge smile across her face.

* * *

A/n:** It's been a while. Sorry for the wait. I've been working my ass off. I finally started work last month and the hours they have me on is just awful, and not to mention school. But I'll stop making excuses now. I was going to write more to this, such as the date to the Rabbit hole. But I have no idea when I'll be able to write again. So I was going to give you guys what I had done. Soooo I'm guessing next time you'll be able to read the awesome time Belle and Ruby will have at The Rabbit hole. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed, etc. It's much appreciated, so keep it up!**


End file.
